memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruvé Adams
Ruvé Adams, also known as Ruvé Darhk, is a female Human who was the mayor of Star City. She is the wife of Damien Darhk and the mother of Nora Darhk. She was killed by Lonnie Machin. Biography Damien returned home to his daughter and wife decorating the Christmas tree. He helped them to put the star on the top as they all embraced. After Lonnie Machin raided her house she tried fighting back. She tried slapping Lonnie put he dodged it. Then he slapped her on the cheek. She fell flat on the ground. Lonnie stepped on her stomach, then took his foot off and stepped on her cheek. Then Rúve was knocked out. He tied them up and was about to burn them, the Green Arrow's team came and rescued them. While in SCIS custody, Ruvé presented fake identification for her daughter and herself. That night, in a private conversation, Ruvé and Damien discussed their plans for the end of the world. It is later revealed that Ruvé is running in the Star City mayoral election as a rival candidate to Oliver Queen, causing Oliver to go interrogate her as Green Arrow to arrange a meeting with Damien. After the event Ruvé candidates for mayorship, thereby becoming Oliver's only opponent. When Oliver is told, he immediately recognizes her as Darhk's wife. Later that night, wearing his Green Arrow costume, he visits her at her campaign office, telling her that he wants a meeting with Darhk. Ruvé tells him that he wouldn't survive another meeting with her husband, but Oliver tells her that he doesn't want to fight and has a proposition. He gives Ruvé date and time of the meeting and leaves her. When a debate is due between the two mayoral candidates, Ruvé and Oliver meet at the place where the debate will be held, both accompanied by their teams. Ruvé introduces herself to Oliver and Oliver, claiming that he's curious, asks whether Adams is her maiden name. Ruvé tells him that she is not married. After a short rhetorical duel, both return to their teams, with Ruvé claiming that she looks forward to their debate. After Ruvé leaves the building Team Arrow follows her, hoping that she leads them to Darhk. However, Oliver eventually loses her, When he stops his motorcycle under a bridge to inform his team, Ruvé appears behind him, claiming that Damien doesn't like when someone stalks his wife. H.I.V.E. soldiers then appear and open fire at Oliver who, aided by his team, manages to defeat them. However, after the battle they realise that Ruvé is gone. As this is the sixth time she has evaded them, Oliver decides that following her won't lead them to Darhk. Having safely arrived at the headquarter, Ruvé then participates in a conference of the H.I.V.E. leaders. When one member argues that the entire fifth phase of Operation Genesis now relies on Ruvé's questionable political acumen, Darhk kills him. The conference then continues as if nothing has happened. When Team Arrow finds out that H.I.V.E. plans for the Demolition Team to destroy the building during the debate in order to make Ruvé the only survivor and therefor gaining sympathies for the candidature, Thea activates the fire alarm in order to evacuate the civilians. When the alarm sounds, Ruvé evacuates with the rest of the civilians but calls the Demolition Team, ordering them to not let Oliver Queen leave the building alive. After the Demolition Team has been defeated and arrested, the debate starts as planned. While shaking Ruvé's hand on stage, Oliver comments that the applause from the crowd could almost bring the house down. Ruvé eventually loses the debate due to her lack of political shrewdness. Oliver is forced into suspending his mayoral campaign and fully endorsing Ruvé by Damien Darhk, who is holding Oliver's son, William, captive. She later tries to employ Oliver's campaign manager Alex. To save him from Ruvé's influence, Thea meets with Felicity to secure him a job at Palmer Tech. Unfortunately, the same day Brie Larvan attacks Palmer Tech and Alex starts working for Ruvé. Without an opposing candidate, Ruvé is elected mayor. After her acceptance speech, Ruvé briefly talks with Oliver and Laurel, congratulating the latter on how she handled Damien Darhk's case but offers her a job as D.A., secretly hoping that Laurel would accept so that she couldn't attend Damien's trial. After Damien has broken out of prison, throwing Laurel into a wall on his way out, a guilt-ridden John Diggle attacks Ruvé while she is with her guards through the city. He shoots both of her guards with a tranquilizer gun and forces her to step over to him. He then attempts to shoot her in the chest to deliver a message to Darhk, but Ruvé is saved by Oliver who shoots Diggle's gun out of his hands. While Oliver berates Diggle for losing control, Ruvé runs off. Ruvé later uses the attack on her life to blame the vigilantes and to force the District Attourney to write arrest warrants of the Black Canary and the rest of the Green Arrow's team. Although she knows that Laurel and the Black Canary were the same person, a teenage girl and former subject to H.I.V.E.'s experience has assumed the mantle of the new Canary. Thus, Ruvé uses Laurel's name to attack the vigilante's. Unbeknownst to Ruvé, the new Black Canary infiltrates a party Ruvé is hosting to get revenge on H.I.V.E. by killing her. Although Ruvé is warned by her security, she remains calm and refuses to leave, stating that the Black Canary should get the oppurtunity to get to her. Despite Oliver's attempts to intervene, the Canary crashes the party and holds Ruvé at gunpoint. However, Oliver gets through to her and talks her out of it. Black Canary flees the scene. Ruvé's new anti-vigilante task force arrives and Ruvé orders them to arrest the Green Arrow, but Oliver escapes from the room. To stop Ruvé from discrediting the Black Canary further, Oliver reveals that Laurel is the Black Canary to Evelyn Sharp. Ruvé reinstated the Anti-vigilante task force and began arresting the vigilantes. ( ) After ordering Malcolm Merlyn to take care of Lonnie Machin she tried to take care of it herself. Machin took her and her daughter hostage and threatened to kill her if Darhk did not show up. She tried tried to reason with Machin but he let her know he was not rational. Team Arrow showed up and tried to save her but were unable to. She died after being stabbed with an arrow by Lonnie Machin and being crushed by the falling ceiling of the safe haven that had been built. Her last act was to beg Oliver to save her daughter, who had also been captured by Machin. She managed to get elected as mayor of Star City after her husband blackmailed Oliver Queen to be removed as mayoral candidate by threatening the life of his son, William. A few months later, while her husband is operating Genesis, she and her daughter once again being captured by Machin, and Machin stabbed her with one of the arrows from Speedy, and later died after the rubble crumbles atop of her. Legacy Sometime after her death, Oliver Queen succeeded Ruvé as mayor of Star City. It is currently unknown if Ruvé's involvement with H.I.V.E. and marriage to Damien was exposed after her demise; although it is likely. Ruvé finally got justice for her death, as Oliver took down Lonnie Machin six months later, after the latter tried to use a bomb to destroy half of Star City, as Lonnie had been arrested and likely sent to prison for his crimes. Personality Much like her husband, Damien Darhk, Ruvé was cold, cruel and ruthless, for example, she ordered the Demolition Team to destroy the debate building to wipe out everyone except herself, to make herself look like a sympathetic survivor, although she was grateful towards Green Arrow for saving her and her daughter from Lonnie Machin, she criticized her husband for sparing the former's life, instead of killing the vigilante archer, when he had the chance. Despite these negative traits of hers, Ruvé was a loving wife and mother, who cared about her husband Damien and her daughter Nora. Ruvé was very calm, level-headed and patient, rarely losing her composure, she is intelligent and confident, enough to run for mayor of Star City against Oliver. Despite this she made the mistake of underestimating Lonnie Machin believing him not more than just a juvenile criminal. This mistake resulted in her getting captured and killed. Abilities *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Great business acumen:' Ruvé is very intelligent, she has enough confidence to run for mayor of Star City against Oliver Queen. She is a capable tactician, Ruvé ordered the Demolition Team to destroy the debate building to wipe out everyone except herself, to make herself look like a sympathetic survivor. Category:Humans Category:H.I.V.E. members